Heavenly Halo
by Queen Telmirra
Summary: Milly, a 13 year old girl has to defend her planet Earth from the wicked hands of the Dark Lord.Will she save everyone or fall into the darkness forever? THIS IS SEASON 1 OF SAILOR MOON SUMMARY
1. A Knight Star is born

Once a upon a time their lived a kingdom so high, that even the people of Earth couldn't see it. It was filled with harmony and of course angels. During this time, Queen Alexia had giving birth to a wonderful and beautiful baby girl. All angels came to see her and the dark lord. "I never invited you, Dark lord, I wish you to leave at once" said alexia with a very angry look on her face. "Why so mean, alexia dear, it's not like I'm going to kill her!" he yelled putting his staff in the air and letting it hit the floor. He then went without asking alexia, to look at the child. "Hmm, what a beautiful girl, she looks just like her father…" he was cut off when some knights came and tried to drag him away. " DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled as alexia quickly grab Milly and made a run for it. "TAKE HIM AWAY, AND LOCK HIM UP IN HELL" she cried as loudly as she could running with a crying baby. Milly was crying her head off, not knowing what was going on. Angels ran right and left, making the Dark lord mad. "ALL THE DEVILS OF HELL, DESTROY THIS CASTLE AT ONCE!" he yelled as he lifted up his staff and cast the spell. The golden castle was starting to go into ruins. Queen Alexia had escape with the dark lord right behind her. "Leave me and my child alone" she cried as she backed up around the ruined castle. She then used all her powers to send her child and her knights to the future safe and sound. "You made a bad mistake, Alexia, IM GOING TO KILL YOU" he said in a very dark voice. He stabs his staff into her mouth and sucked all of her soul right out of her. "_Good bye my little child, go bye"_ she said in a low voice looking at the stars above and Earth below. She smiled with a tear falling down her right cheek closing her eyes and having her last breath.

Present time-

It was a bright morning, so bright that it had shined on a beautiful golden haired girl. Her eyes were had two different colors .Her eyes were a golden brown color. " It's a bright morning today" she sighed and then said, " well time to get up or I'm going to be late for school!". She got out of her bed and put her school uniform on, then putting some another pair of socks on her feet. She opened the door smelling food just a step away. Grabbing her bag she rushed down stairs towards the kitchen. "Good morning sweetheart, your breakfast is on the table" she said as she opened the cabinet for the cups. Milly hurried to her food and started to eat her food. She drunk the last drop of orange juice as she looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh, look at the time, I have to go, bye mom!" She hurried, putting her shoes on and ran closing the door. Her mother waved at her as she ran down to the bus stop. "Milly, wait up!" yelled her best friend Natile. Milly stopped and turned around to see her friend Natile running up to her. " Sorry Natile, forgot about you" she said with a tired look on her face. "It's ok, let's get going" she said. The bus door opened for them, they quickly got on and rushed to the back to find seats. "Milly, I'm getting a another cat soon, actually four!" she said. Milly was looking out the window and then said, "that sounds nice". Natile had a worried look on her face and remember, that a boy asked Milly out. "I hope you're not worrying about that boy that asked you out, she have to give him a answer you know!" she said sighing. Mily didn't answer and just looked up at the clouds. As the bus came to a stop, Milly and Natile got off and walked to their school, Diamond Prep School. Milly stopped and looked at her school, "_It looks so peaceful today"_ her hair blowing smoothly. Sammy turned towards Milly, "She_ so beautiful today, I wonder if she will say yes…"_ Milly felt eyes on her and turn so quickly that she dropped her bag. "Oh no!" she said in a whisper. Sammy came and help her pick up her stuff. "Here you go, Milly, be careful next time" he said. Giving him a mean look she said "Whatever, get out of my way!" he was shocked when she said that. Milly pushed him aside and said "and I don't care how cute you are the answer is NO!" she walked away pissed as hell. He felt heart broken, but of course he was Mr. Popular and she was Mrs. Popular. He thought that she'll say yes, but clearly he needed to work harder for her love. He had 3 more years of junior high before he won't see her again. Milly was so mad that she slammed her locker, then heard someone say "Milly, please relax". She turned looking at Miss Drama Queen, Katie. "I don't WON'T to talk to you, Katie" Milly said. Katie was getting too angry at her and then said "I'm clearly not the one who's slamming my locker!" Katie turned around stomping her feet to her classroom. Milly could've cared less about that girls temper. Milly went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. "_Why do I always have an attitude at someone at school, but when I'm at home I'm all soft and stuff" _She walked out and went to her first class, math. Mrs. Wendy was a nice math teacher, but was a very slow person. Mostly there was this smart kid who answered all the question for everybody, but he wasn't here today so everybody was mad. "Ok class, today were going to start today's lesson in the books, please open them at once". As always they had to answer 2 pages of questions. "Ugh, 73 questions, I'm so excited" Someone said. When the bell rang, 40 minutes later, everybody didn't want to go to Language Arts. "I don't really want to go to Language Arts, Natile" she sighed and looked up at the clouds again. "Why does the clouds interest you?" asked Natile, "I don't know, I just… don't know" she said putting her bag over her shoulder. "Oh, I like the clouds because it reminds me of an ancient kingdom, The golden kingdom" she then said, "It was kingdom in the heavens" she said smiling. "Do you even think that kingdom existed?" Milly said. "Sure, I do!" she said. "Oh, well were going to be late…" she said looking again at the clouds and thought "_The Golden Kingdom, I wonder if really existed?"_ A cat was watching her and said "We found you, Knight Angel…" she said. The cat quickly ran after her as fast as she could. Milly heard something didn't turn around to see what it was. "_Now, I'm hearing things"_ she thought as she sighed.

Underworld-

"Hmm, so pretty princess is alive…" said the Dark Lord. "She can't protect herself either, her knights aren't around" said Dark Angel. He smiled and then turn towards Queen Alexia's body lifeless, crying. Dark Swan saw what he was looking at, the Queen. She grew a very fast dark light at the Queen but he got in the way. "YOU CLEARLY STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER" she cried and said,"and none for me in any way" she said. He pushed her so hard that that she was so scared of him and hurt. She ran away leaving him no everyone. He just smiled and turn towards the Queen again, he wanted her so bad but she had rejected him and married his brother. He was glad he had killed him, now all he needed was the Queen's love and powers and daughter, to rule the universe. Queen Alexia wasn't dead, that she knew, but she felt dead. She looked around trying her best to keep her eyes off of him, the man who killed her special one. A tear coming down her cheek as she was thinking about her daughter, Milly. "_My poor little baby"_she thought. "_Mommy will see you again…"_

Ice cream Shop-

Milly heard a rumble that came out of nowhere, that's when she ran out to see a Dragon, but not any Dragon, a Hell Dragon. "What in hell is that" yelled Milly. The dragon heard Milly an turn towards her. "Oh, Shit' she said as she began to run. Flames were everywhere, Milly felt herself getting very hot. "MILLY OUR HERE" yelled Blue( the cat from earlier). Milly ran toward the sound seeing that it was only a cat with something in its mouth. "Who are you and did you just talk?" she said. "We have no time for asking questions, you need to transform!" said the cat. The cat put down the sword and said, "Pick it up and then say ANGEL OF HEAVEN, KNIGHT ME!" yelled the cat. "Im not going to do that, what if it doesn't work, Mrs. Kitty cat?" she said with a smirk. "JUST DO IT AND STOP FOOLING AROUND!" said blue with an angry expression on her face. "Ok, Ok, geez!" she said. Lifting the sword in the air she yelled "ANGELS OF HEAVEN, KNIGHT ME!" and was starting to glow a bright golden color. "She's the one, the leader of the knights that protect the princess…" amazed at what she was seeing. When the transformation ended the cat told her what she had to say after she was down transforming. She first told her to go in front of the dragon and say this, "Even if your big and evil, the goodness of the angels will over take you, I'M KINGHT ANGEL AND WILL SLAY YOU IN THE NAME OF THE ANGELS!" and that is what she said. She began to run away but blue stopped her. "To use your sword power say. 'IN THE POWER OF ANGELS I CALL YOU FORTH TO SLAY THIS EVIL DRAGON!" she said that to. " WATCH OUT!" Blue yelled. Milly turned around and saw flames heading towards her. "What to do now…"she said and turned to dodge the flames. The sword reacted to the flames and created a golden shield, it was a pure light of Milly's heart. Milly, surprise, heard a voice so familiar… "_Mommy will see you soon"_. Dragon then saw a pure light coming from the girl and with a rough, raspy voice "It's the light of the pri…" Tears flowing down her cheeks "Mommy, mommy….MOMMY!" The light within the sword glowed around it and then Milly swung the sword at the dragon and with his last word "You will never destroy the DARK LORDDD!" He was gone, back to hell again, where he belong at. Milly was shocked, why was she calling her MOMMY! "You did great, Milly, I hope you'll find the princess, Milly ,whats wrong?" Milly just looked at blue with a frown on her face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Milly yelled. "Calm down, Milly ,geez". "Now you have some explaining to do!" she said. She pick the cat up and then started to walk home, her life was going to be different for now on. She opened her door and went to her computer first and checked her email. "Oh, he sent me a email?" she said. "Who?" asked Blue. "This boy at my school named…Sammy, he likes me and keeps asking me out". She said and returning towards her email she had just gotten. "Well, start explain what just happened a while ago" she said calmly. Blue told her everything of her past as leader of the heaven Knights, the princess, and the dark lord. "We have to find the princess before he does or he 'll will destroy a place called heaven!" she said. Milly looked kind of smart and said "Was this kingdom named the Golden Kingdom?" she asked. "Yes, yes it was, how do you know?" the cat asked her. "Um, my friend told me" she said. Blue looked at the clock as Milly return to her computer. "What time do you normally go to sleep?" Blue asked. "Um 10:30 why?" she said with a confused look on her face and saw the clock say 9:00. "Go to sleep now!" she yelled at Milly. "Ok, let me just put another email out and then I will ok" she said. Blue watched her turn off her computer and walk towards the bed, turning the light off on the way. Her journey had just began.

Well the story goes along with sailor moon as you can! 199 more chapters to go -.-' . Anyways tell me what you think. I REWROTE THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS INTO ONE!


	2. Talk of the town

To Milly, it has been a long week, fighting, studying, and hanging out with a friend. "Blue, isn't their anyone to help me fight them?" asked Milly. Blue was busy looking at Sammy, something was strange about him. Was he Aeron, prince of the moon, or was he an enemy? "BLUE, are you listening to me at all?" yelled Milly. It was a boring Sunday morning, to Milly.

"Milly its time you start making MATURE decisions". Milly looked shocked at what she said, she WAS mature at everything, she sighed and walked to her closet. She was going to do something today. Blue looking out at the window, seeing it was a beautiful day to have some fun; no she was going to check something out about a new store that JUST opened out of nowhere. "Blue, I was thinking we can go look at that new shop, it just opened out of NOWHERE!" she said smiling. "Hmm, that's what I was just thinking, we can go together" she said. She had a _bad_ feeling about this. Hoping she wouldn't run into Sammy today, like the past week. Just thinking about it worried her, _a lot_. She thought the outfit she was wearing was cute enough for her. Now it was her hair that needed done.

20 minutes later~

"It seems pretty crowded don't you think, Blue?" she asked looking at the crowd. Blue thought something must be drawing the crowd in whatever it was; it had to be the Dark Lord doings. "Let's look around a bit, it might give us some important clues to what is going on here" Blue said. Milly nodded and walk into the Space Beauty. There were jewels here and there, nice looking clothes over in one section and a snack bar. It was a nice place and just when she was going to the snack bar she heard a voice. "It's nice to see you again, _Milly_!" said the voice. It turned out to be Sammy, but he was _WAY_ different than before, he looked like the boy from her dreams. She couldn't any speak, all she could think was _Damn, your hot!_ But she didn't like what she was thinking. "Aren't you surprise seeing me," he paused walk up close to her and whisper in her ear "I never got to meet you, when you were born, Milly" he said. A shiver ran down her back with a shocked and scared look on her face. Sammy just smiled and said "My new name is… Aeron, it's a pleasure finally meeting you, my dear!" He smiled and walked away out door. "Milly…" was all Blue could say. She knew _something _about that boy was strange! Milly sat at a seat feeling a strange wave of evil power here. "Blue, I think the Dark Lord is up to something and I feel a strange power near here, want to check it out?" Milly asked. Blue agreed and followed her to the wave of evil power.

Somewhere, I don't know you think of somewhere~

Rosa, a 14 year old girl {older than Milly} was walking down a street not far from Space Beauty. Just moving here was tiring, but her parents made her look around her new home. She heard about a knight from here, who slays dragons and stuff. She wanting to see if the rumor was true, that's one reason she wanted to live here. They had pictures, posters and even a game for her. This made people come to live here or came to visit. Sighing, she saw what appeared to be a sword, wait knights have sword. Being the curious girl she was, she peeked around the corner and saw what made her hair stand on her back. A girl was being attacked by a dog, an ugly, scary one. She quickly ran away keeping the girl's appearance in mind. Breathing, she sat down and got out her cell phone. She wanted to call the police but the girl had something to defend herself so, she was ok. She thought she heard something like this: "Angels of the heavens, knight me" or something like that. A pure golden light appeared in the direction of the girl. Rosa thought she was seeing stuff and quickly walked away. {For your information, Rosa is Knight Flower. She want appear again until episode 5 in _Sailor Moon_ }

Outside of Space Beauty~

Milly was having a hard time defeating this enemy. It was attacking right when she was going to attack it. She thought she heard someone run away and turned to look at the last minute. Confused, she turned and released an attack on the Hell Dog. It whimper with it tail in between its leg. Milly cried out "LIGHT WAVE!" the dog stood to defend its self at the very last minute. Milly, was so happy it was over that she saw a girl, no a grown _WOMAN! _She started to stand on guard, scared half the deaf. "Milly this is one of the Dark Knights, be CAREFUL, understand!" she said. Milly nodded and looked towards the woman. "I'm Dark Swan, hmph some knight you are!" she said loud and proud, looking at Milly. She could've sworn she saw a golden pure light but it turned to sliver. "I don't have time to fight you, ok, just tell me where the princess is and you won't get hurt" she said with a daring look. Milly stepped out of her position and said "What princess?" she asked. "You don't know, I guess you are a newbie, the princess is… the royal goddess of the Heavens, I guess you can say," She paused then spoke again, "But, she was sent to this time by her mother when she was just a baby, that's all I know" she said.

The woman said she didn't have time for Milly and walked away. She powered down her sword and put it away, thinking about Sammy, wait Aeron, pretty nice looking guy yet she had a bad feeling about him. Who was he and why did he know her, she didn't want to think any more about it. Blue was silent the whole way, she had to tell Milly about the princess sooner or later! "Milly, I guess this is a good time to talk about the Golden Kingdom's Royal Goddess Family" she said with sadness in her eyes. She let the Queen give birth knowing that he was going to come, it was her fault.

Home~

Milly was crying hard, she was so scared not knowing a thing about what was going on. She was a leader of Royal Knights, the Knights of the Heavens. But, the part that made her cried was that she did nothing to save the Queen. She then stood up with braver boiling inside her; she was going to do this for the Queen and only her. Milly stayed almost all night studying for her test and doing her homework. Most of it was on the Golden Kingdom, since that was this subject they were studying about, "You are really taking this serious, finally!" she said excited by what just happen. She was almost done with all of it until she got an email- from Aeron/Sammy.

Well, I now this chapter was short but hey its over thousand words anyways the plot is moving forward. This chapter was better than the first one! Please review, IF YOU WANT TO!


	3. Slim City Overdose

Milly stared at the message on the screen saying: "A new email has been sent to you from Aeron/Sammy! Do you wish to look at it now?" she was not interested in the fact that he scared the living deaf out of her earlier. Milly clicked it and read the message.

_To Milly:_

_I know you are scared but you shouldn't need to anyways. I had always been in love (sorry my Sammy side is taking over, I do not Love you really) with you and that we should work together to find the princess. I never, ever got the chance to meet her, please respond to me._

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Aeron_

Milly and Blue sat frozen at the computer, then out of nowhere Blue said "You should team up with him, he'll stay if he is a friend or betray us if he is a foe!" " And I'm going to be pissed he betrays us, cause if he makes us do all the work to find the princess and flies away with her happy, damnit I need to calm down!" she yelled loudly as possible. Blue said that she needed some time under the stars and that she'll be back soon. It was 8:46 pm and that was starting to prove that she was indeed tried, homework and Aeron made her life to tough for her. Though, having an ally against them wasn't a bad idea, so then she was going to return the email. She first thought that Sammy wasn't all bad until he became Aeron, always messing with her damn heart, she didn't know who to trust. Sammy, no she rejected him and cussed at him and even that time she slapped him on their first date and ended the relationship. Or she can trust Aeron, though he was starting to fuck with the wrong girl, and this ally thing might make it worst. She thought it would be better to just go to sleep and think about it. Whoever came to her mind first, was who she was to trust.

Early the Next Morning~

Milly woke up the next morning, a Tuesday morning, early. The clock said it was 7:20 am, which means that she had 10 minutes to respond to the email. She got up trying her best to not wake up Blue; she turned her laptop on and typed the email.

_To Aeron/Sammy,_

_I do accept to be your ally, but that's means no running off with little princess got that. That's just going to bring hell to this. So please, don't be an asshole and leave and not thank me for the help! I WILL FIND YOU …AERON!_

_Form an angel,_

_Milly_

Milly smiled knowing Aeron would likely do that, though there was another 50% he might not. She then got dress seeing that she had something to smile at possible.

School~

Milly started to be nicer more than anything. Katie was always there for her, Lindsey was a good friend to talk to and share her sorrow with, and Natalie was someone to hang out with and have fun. "Milly you seemed to be happy about something today?" asked the three girls. "Um, it's nothing!" she sighed. All of them started to laugh because Milly had shortly blushed about something.

School Class Room (Reading) and hallway~

Everyone was doing their work when the teacher sudden came in with a new student. He wasn't new to her anyways and she turned back towards her work. Aeron hated that girl somehow, but was somewhat delighted of her. The teacher had a seat for him next to her, which really made her mad. He thought if he got to know her, she would tell her everything she knew and tell him really where she was! "Milly, tell me… wait for me at lunch" he said. The whole period was the worst; she had to answer every question that he asked. He was in her class meaning that he had the classes as she did. What really killed her was that _HIS_ locker was next to hers. She didn't talk him, look at him or evening helped him. He knew this would take time, he Aeron always got what he wanted and he wanted her knowledge, she was hiding the princess, he would get it.

Space Beauty~

A knew addition to Space beauty was the slim body maker, Milly had to stop whoever was making this place, wonderful great place to buy stuff at. Dark Swan aka Roxy was staring at all of power she was collecting. Pure energy can be turn to dark in seconds, and with all that energy The Dark Kingdom will take over. Milly turned towards the pulsing energy coming from the back. As she and blue went to the back she wasn't stupid, quietly she said "Angels of light, Knight Me!" and the transformation began. Roxy felt the pure energy, only an angel can have that much energy she thought. She turned around looking dead in the eyes of enemy. "I'm knight angel, and I will slay you in the name of angels!" Knight Angel shouted. Roxy used her dark power while Knight Angel shields herself with her sword. "Well since were doing introductions, I'm Dark Swan knight of Hell!" Dark swan yelled to her. Knight Angel wasn't backing away she stood up to fight for her City!

Milly unleashed light wave 5 times and Dark Swan dodge it each time. "Well let's add more fun to this alright, DARK DOGS OF HELL AWAKEN!" she shouted and a portal from hell appeared in front of them with hell dogs jumping out of it. Knight Angel backed away slowly so she wouldn't be notice but it was too late all ready. "Milly watch your enemies' moves, it will help a lot" Blue pointed out to her. Milly watch as they came one by one. "LIGHT WAVE!" shouted sending to waves towards their direction and at that moment 4 out of 6 hell dogs were gone. "WHAT, that's not right, UGH" she yelled sending a dark arrow towards her. Milly shield herself before it came, she was getting the way Blue explained it to her. Watching your enemy helps to keep your toes and know when they will attack. She destroy the rest of the dogs, at least the damn things were gone she thought and turned her attention to Dark Swan. Milly destroy the machine sending all light back towards their owners.

Seeing people looked back to normal, no one was to fat or to slim, this made her think she was going to overdose herself.

Home~

When she returned home that day she seemed happy more than ever. She went towards her room and checked her computer had a message from Aeron. She read what it had said:

_To Milly,_

_Yes, I accept your rules and that this alliance will work trust me. I won't run away with princess once I find her. I'll be making sure your safe at all times for I need your help of course. By the way, I hate to break it to you but I have done NOTHING wrong to you yet you hate me. Please let there be an improvement, but you probably want even think of that at all. Thank you a bunch…..friend!_

_From yours truly,_

_Prince Aeron_

Milly smirked, he wanted an improvement in their friendly relationship, she laughed. He sure was a funny guy. But, now that they are allies she was beginning to think he will now show up. She didn't really want his help but they have an alliance now. She sighed and went downstairs looking for a nice looking towel. She needed a nice, hot bath to relax herself. "Blue, Blue, BLUE!" Milly shouted looking for her. Blue was busy looking at the stars to hear her. She gave up, maybe looking for the princess was going to be a fail.

10 minutes later~

She and Milly were sound to sleep, Blue was thinking of the princess. No matter how long or how far she was going to find her, no matter what. A star passed by sending hope and good luck to her as it passed by her. But, what she didn't know is that really only time knows the answer to it.

Another chapter done :D Now Prince Aeron is fighting with Knight Angel how sweet well to me -.-' Please REVIEW I need to know what you think of it so far!


	4. The road to Stardom

Millie's favorite TV show comes in 10 minutes and she can hardly wait. "Their airing the next episode today" she said jumping up and down. "Shouldn't we be trying to find other knights!" yelled blue a minute before Millie's show came on. "_Well, welcome back ladies and gentleman to "Don't you want to be a superstar!" today's episode will be…"_ and before it finish the doorbell rang. "Ugh, who is it?" she asked and when she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi Millie, can I watch your show here, my TV broke and you're the closest person I know" Aeron asked. She moaned and said to him "Sure, right this way" walking towards the living room.

Aeron never had been to Millie's house before, but the feeling came to him again. He ignored the feeling and went after Millie. "_If I ask you the question, do you want to superstar, how popular would you be?" "Um, 10__th__ rank because of the celebrities and Knight Angel!" answer Mary. "We have a offer for you do you want to become a superstar or stay in your home as a regular person?" "Uh…" "Don't you want to become better than Knight Angel?" _"BETTER THAN ME, WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Millie with anger in her eyes.

"Calm down, Millie" said Aeron. _"How can I become better than her?" "Well, we are going to send a message to her inviting her to the show, and then we will ask her questions that can make you do things better than her!" "Uh, that's a hard choice, but I have made my decision!" "What is it?" "I want to become a superstar along with the rest!" "Good choice!" "Well that's it for today people, see you next time!"_ Millie turned the TV off mad as hell with the choice she made! That's when she felt something but she ignored it and turned to sit in the kitchen.

Aeron followed just looking at her and the picture of baby Princess Millie, they LOOKED the same! He thought he was seeing things and that they weren't the same, he shoved the picture back into his pocket.

Aeron left after a while Millie was so happy he was gone. "Millie, its time I told you something" said Blue sighing. "What?" she asked. "The golden kingdom did end, but without a ruler to rule the heavens all souls good or bad will go to hell" blue quietly and calmly. After a while of explaining it to her, Millie kind of got the idea.

Next Day~

"Look blue, their having tryouts for _Don't you to be a superstar"_ said Millie. She so wanted to go, so she went to tryouts as Knight Angel. "Next" yelled the director. Knight Angel walked and once said "I was sent to come here, please don't waste my time!" she said. "Kn-Kn- Knight angel, please right this way" he motion her towards a door. "Well, welcome knight angel, it's a pleasure meeting you!" said a voice. Before Millie could say anything she was knocked out, she laughed putting her cage. This was going to be fun!

"Ugh, that hurts a lot, where I'm I?" she said quietly asking herself. "Millie, you ok!" shouted blue running as fast as she could. This wasn't the studio for the show, but she just walked and undid her transformation.

"I'm fine, can I sit down for a bit?" she asked blue. Blue nodded and sat next to her on the bench. "I'm so stupid," tears running down her face "I'm so stupid blue, I… can't do this!"

"Yes you can, just because you think you can't; doesn't me you can't" said blue smiling.

"I'm a baka, why did I go in the first place!" she yelled banging her fist against the bench.

"You're not a baka, Milie" said a voice. Looking up she saw Aeron standing in front of her.

She stood up and was about to slap him but didn't and just turned around. "What do you know about me?" she asked with her head down, "Did see what I did?" "DID YOU?" she yelled.

"No I didn't but-" he wasn't finished, "BUT, NOTHING I made a complete fool of myself, A BIG MISTAKE!" she started to run away when he said, "There are people counting on you, Millie" he said watching her stop and run up to him.

She slapped him so hard he turned red, "BAKA, DO YOU THINK I KNOW, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and walked away.

Somewhere~

Millie was going to save everyone with her life! "That show was a fake, their trying to take everyone's energy!" she said. After blue had explained what show was really at home, Millie was pissed.

Star Studios~

Millie peeked through the door and saw the director sitting sucking everyone's energy up. Whispering to blue, "Those are the people who is trying out for the show" she said. She must have heard her because the director turned into a dark monster.

"Well hello, LITTLE GIRL!" she yelled turning her head around. Millie ran out the door into the bathroom.

"SHE SCARED ME!" she said panting. "Transform Millie, we have to stop her!" blue said. "Millie nodded and yelled "Angels of the heavens, KNIGHT ME!"

"I'm knight angel, and I will slay you in the name of angels!" Knight Angel shouted.

"Let's have some FUN!" yelled the monster and threw ice at her. Millie merely dodged it and got hurt.

She sat down and didn't see the monster coming. "FREEZE!" it yelled. Millie was almost frozen when Noble Saint arrived and melt her with fire.

"If I were you I would pay attention your enemy!" he yelled and disappear.

"LIGHT WAVE!" she shouted. "NOOO!" it shouted and was gone.

"Who was he, he didn't look anything like Aeron?" she said (Aeron has different features than Noble Saint).

"Where I'm I?" said Hannah, "I don't know, why am I dress like this?" asked someone

Millie was gone by then, back home.

Home~

"Blue can ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course, anything you can tell me!" she said.

"Who was Prince Aeron?" she said looking at the stars.

And that's the end of chapter 4!

Noble Knight doesn't look like Aeron at all ok, Noble Knight has more prince- like features then Aeron! That's why she couldn't tell who he was.

Words

Baka- Idiot

Hope you liked it! Review please


	5. Rainy Blues, Knight Flower Appears

It was another boring morning for Millie, rain was pouring down really hard making her wake up at 7:16 am.

"And this is why I hate the rain!" she said not to loud. Getting out of bed she decides that she will get ready, there was no time to waste!

"Hey blue wake up already" she said shaking her cat friend. "I'm up!" said blue hopping off the bed and towards the door.

"She went to find her boots and rain coat" said her mother. Her father just nodded and went to eat his food just looking at the clock.

"She got up early today I see" he said as thunder rumble the purple skies, hearing just a sharp scream.

"What she going to do once she gets outside, with thunder scaring her" her mother said shaking her head.

"Good morning!" she said sitting down with blue not far behind. "_Thunder scared every princess of the golden kingdom, but never a knight!"_ she said noticing what had happen.

She finishes eating a little later, running all the way to class. "Shit, better hurry my ass up or I'm going to be late!" she shouted. Running past Aeron car she stopped.

"Need a ride, Miss Tamiya?" he asked. "Never ask me again, damn got to go!" she glared at him and ran off. "How can I get her to trust me, father?" he asked looking at a 37 year old man.

"You're a prince Aeron, you get what you want, am I right?" he said in a deep gloomy voice.

Aeron didn't say anything just looking as they past Millie, just walking into the school. He wasn't going to school today, because of a meeting with his Nobles. He deeply didn't know Millie and her city.

School~

Rosa was the smart girl at their school not the smartest in the whole school (Srry not like Ami they have to be different). "2nd day of school and still no friends" she said sighing. Watching as all the boys drooled over Millie as she walked in.

"Miss popular, I'm guessing" she said. Millie smiled and waved and then. Rosa couldn't believe her eyes as Millie walked straight over to_ HER_. Millie wanted to meet this new girl anyways.

"Hi I'm Millie and you are?" she asked. All the kids watched as she talked to a lower status kid, couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I'm Rosa, nice to meet you" she said hearing thunder cracked across the sky. "You look like a nice person; do you want to be friends? Millie asked jumping when thunder rumble the window. Rosa smiled and said sure not knowing what she was getting herself into.

School Class (Social Studies) ~

"Alright class let me introduced our new student, Miss Yuri Rosa" he said as the new student walked in.

"She is the girl earlier isn't she?" someone said. "I think so Millie was talking to her!" someone else said.

The quite nervous girl hearing all of these whisper at once she asked where her seat was. He pointed to a seat next to Natalie, Katie and Millie. Millie watched as Rosa her new friend sat right next to her.

"We met this morning am I right?" she asked Millie. Millie nodded and watched the clock tick.

School Class (Social Studies) 45 minutes later~

One more minute until lunch time, and none of the girls couldn't wait. Katie was texting some kid in class, Natalie was passing notes and Millie was just paying attention for once in class. Rosa could tell she wanted to pass notes or text to, but she heard she failed social studies and got her phone taking away.

"And that's our country's history for today!" he said. The bell was going to ring any second now, as he handed the kids their homework. Since there was still time, Millie got started on homework.

"Millie you seem different now, usually you don't do your homework" Katie said looking confused. "Yeah, this is the fifth time you've done that!" she said watching as Millie put her work away and glared at them.

"I can do whatever I want to whenever I want to, thank you very much!" she said glaring harder at them. The rain was pouring down harder as the bell rung. Rosa just walked next to Millie quietly as they went to lunch.

School (Lunch) ~

"You know Aeron isn't here today, weird isn't it?" said Katie.

"Don't speak of him in front of me ok?" said Millie. Lindsey glance at the boys table, seeing them stare right at them.

"Guys, I think Aeron's group is staring at us!" Lindsey said shocked. Rosa was about to say something when she closed her mouth and just put headphones in her ear listening to _Starships_.

Millie knew she was trying to make her first impressions on her. She smiled for the first time in weeks, as she took one of the headphones and put it in her ear. Natalie side glance at them she really didn't get to know Rosa at all.

"You know I think we should get to know her, right Katie, Lindsey?" she said looking at Rosa.

They nodded; they saw her smile for once that was enough to prove she was a good friend.

School (free time) ~

Rosa watch as the rain poured listening to music. The flowers oh the flowers didn't look at all happy, she sighed. She loved flowers so much that she had a garden full of them. She liked the sun to shine blowing them in the air, filling her life of joy. Not once was she so sad, free time was almost over so Rosa headed back to class alone.

Somewhere ~

Rosa walked to her cram school in the rain with no umbrella. Millie, Katie, Lindsey and Natalie went shopping so they left her alone in the cold rain. Thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled as she enters her cram school.

Underworld~

Dark Swan faced her one true person she loved again. "I need you to go to a cram school to stop a knight from being born!" he said shaking the floor and Queen Alexis.

"Yes, my," she stop a tear from coming down her cheek, "-lord I will do my best" looking him straight in the eye.

Feeling her emotions for him he hit her with his staff and walked away. "Poor my dear Alexis, such a pity I have to kill one of your knights" he said holding a lifeless body.

Millie's house~

She was holding her book that she thought that was hers. "Oh, no this is Rosa's cram book, better give it back to her!" she said to Star (changed Blue's name to Star ok!)

"Wait just a second, I have to give you something first!" she said pulling out a brooch with to wings on it.

"What's that Star?" she said looking at the brooch in her hand. "It's a disguised brooch, we will use it later" she said leading the way out the house into to the gloomy rain.

Outside of Cram School~

"Now say Heaven Powers fly with me, and then what you want to change into!" said blue. "Heaven Powers Fly with me, change me into a cram teacher!" she said.

"AWESOME!" she yelled looking at a 10 year older girl then she was. (Meaning she is now 23 since she changed)

She walked in heels very well like a princess. "I have to give this to Rosa and fast!" she said.

Cram school classroom B~

"Now everyone turn on your computers!" said Rosa as Millie walked in. "Can I help you miss" said Rosa.

"Looking for Yuri Rosa, do you know her?" she said. "That would be me!" she said walking over to her.

"Not so fast little girl, you HAVE ENEGRY TO GIVE!" came a voice. In shock from the blasted of energy Millie managed to get her sword out.

"Knights of Heaven, KNIGHT ME!" she yelled. Rosa ran to the back of the room away from the monster and Knight.

"I'm knight angel, and I will slay you in the name of angels!" she said. While she did that, blue ran straight towards Rosa. "Rosa, you are a knight to you have to help her!" she said throwing her a pink sword.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said. Millie turn to attack her but it disappear. "Where did it go?" she asked looking around.

"Well I need some energy little girl GIVE ME SOME YOU BRAT!" it said holding Rosa in its hand.

"Let me GO!" she said still holding the sword. "Rosa I'm coming!" said Millie who was attacked by other kids. "Say Knights of Flowers, Knight me!" yelled Star.

Trying to breath, she yelled, "Knights of Flowers, KNIGHT ME!" and a glowing pink light surround her. "What's this another knight!" it said.

"I'm Knight Flower and in the name of flowers I will slay you!" she said. The monster backed away from Knight Flower. "Say Rose Flash!" said star!

"ROSE FLASH!" she said holding her sword and attacking. "LIGHT WAVE!" said Knight Angel.

"NOOO!" it said turning to dust and with someone watching them.

"You will regret this, Knights" she whispered and disappear. She ran towards Rosa, and gave her a hug. "I never knew you were a knight, I'm glad I met you" she said with a tear coming down her face, she was truly not alone.

Outside of cram school~

Rain was pouring down, with Rosa standing under it, nature wasn't her only best friend after all.

"Sometimes father, I wish you could see me know" she said smiling. Holding a picture of her one true family before now.

That's the end of chapter 5

Please review if possible oh and I almost forget, If your not a member of this site you can still give a review


	6. Losing Time! The Rushing Time Clocks

**Sorry guys for not uploading in a long time! I was busy with my other stories! But since it 4th of July, I will try to update all my stories twice or at least once!**

**Chapter 6: Losing Time! The Rushing Time Clocks**

/School/

"I'm so bored, why does school get even more boring as the day goes along!" Katie said yawning.

"Don't ask me, I don't even want to go to school in the first place" Millie said opening the door to their next class. Rosa was busy texting on her phone and Lindsey was trying to do her homework while walking.

"You know, I fucking hate the dude that invented school!" Millie shouted.

"I agree!" all of them except Rosa said.

"Hey guys I just found out that a new shop just opened" Rosa said putting her phone away.

"What kind of store?" they asked at the same time.

"A clock store and they have these cool clocks there; I need a new one anyways" Rosa said. Millie liked clock stores; she even had a collection of them as a little girl.

"Do you where?" Millie asked her, sitting down at her desk.

"At Starlight Mall" Rosa said also sitting down at her desk. Millie shook her head and took her Social Studies homework out. Katie rolled her eyes at some boy. Lindsey just finished her homework for Social Studies and started on her Math homework. Rosa took her homework out and began texting again. Later she and Millie were going to that new clock shop.

/Later that day/

"Millie, hurry up!" Rosa called.

"I'm coming!" she yelled running down the stairs of her house. Rosa and Millie were going shopping at this new store. Star decided to come along to, since this was the second time new store popped out of nowhere.

/Clock Shop/

"They have some nice clocks you" Rosa said looking around. An old lady came up to Millie and smiled.

"Welcome to my clock shop, please enjoy your stay" she said grinning. Millie got a weird feeling from that lady. She shivered and went to look for her a clock.

"This looks like a nice one" she said smiling. She picked up a Star clock and went to show Rosa the clock she picked out.

/Home/

"Millie, I'm getting a strange feeling from that clock" Star said.

"Oh come on, there is nothing wrong with it, so chill a bit" She said setting the clock for 7:30. She quickly went to check her email and of course Aeron e-mailed her again.

_Dear Millie,_

_There is a new clock shop that is at Starlight Mall. I'm sure you heard one of your friends talking about it. But, whatever you do, DON'T buy any clocks. This store has appeared out of nowhere and who knows if the Dark Lord is up to this. Be careful!_

_From your Friend,_

_Aeron_

"See, now the both of you are telling me that this clock is weird!" she said shaking her head. She began typing on the computer before to she was going to turn it off.

_Dear Aeron,_

_There is no need to tell me what I can and cannot buy. There is nothing wrong with that store just that old lady. You never know if they just started up a business! I'm always careful!_

_From an angel,_

_Millie_

She sent it and close her laptop and walked to her bed. She glanced one more time at the clock and sighed. There was nothing wrong with it. Once she was sleep, the clock glowed. Star woke up and saw it.

'_Did it just glow?' _ She thought. She thought that it did but it probably didn't and she fell back to sleep.

/Next Day/

Star woke up at 6:00 to see that Millie wasn't here. She looked a regular clock and it said 6:00, so what happened to Millie. She doesn't get up till 7:30. Star got up and looked at her new clock and it said 8:00 am.

'_What's going on?_' she thought. She knew that clock was a bad idea and so did Aeron.

/School, Math class/

"Where is everybody?" Selena asked.

"I don't know but they are late!" Millie said rolling her eyes. She was ready to get the day over with.

"Can we start class without them?" Sidney yelled shaking her fist in the air.

"YEAH, CAN WE!" everyone yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, WE ARE STARTING CLASS NOW!" the teacher yelled and everyone got quite.

/Dark Kingdom/

"All of this energy is great Dark Phoenix" Dark Lord said looking at the energy in is crystal ball on his staff.

"Yes and now we have to get rid of those Knights, Time Clock is waiting for my command" she said. He rubs his chin and slammed his staff down.

"Hmm, wait for a little longer" he said.

/With Millie and Rosa/

"Come on Rosa, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" She said dragging Rosa with her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said.

"Well if you are then hurry the fuck up!" she said.

"Did you bring the clock?" Star asked.

"Yes, now hurry up I don't have all day geez" she said. Rosa took her computer out and then at the same time opened the back of the clock. A beam shot out to fast for her computer to scan.

"What was that?" Rosa asked.

"I don't know at all" Star said.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't a battery" Millie said shaking her head.

"Maybe, these clocks make it look like time goes faster making us rush a lot" Star said.

"You could be right, let's head back to the clock shop" Star said. Millie was thinking of what she could be doing now. As they walked to the store, it was still opened which seemed odd. Star told them to transform when they got there.

"ANGELS OF HEAVEN, KNIGHT ME!"

"KNIGHTS OF FLOWERS, KNIGHT ME!"

After their transformation, Knight Angel rushed straight into the shop without a plan. Knight Flower ran right after and that's when the windows and doors disappeared. Star was outside the building without the Knights at all.

"Be CAREFUL!"

/Inside the clock shop/

"Ahhh so you made it after all!" Time Clock said as she ran into this big clock.

"COME BACK HERE!" They both yelled. They ran inside the clock as it close behind them. They didn't know where it ran to at all.

"Where did she go?" Knight Flower asked.

"OVER HERE!" Time Clock said appearing in front of them.

"LIGHT WAVE!" She said swinging her sword.

"You miss! TIME SLOW!" she said laughing as Knight Angel got smaller and smaller. She panicked and glared at her.

"Be careful, Knight Angel she can speed time up or slow time down!" She said.

'_Maybe if I attack her, she will turn back to normal'_ she thought.

"ROSE FLASH!" She yelled. It hit Time Clock and she speed time up again. Knight Angel got the idea and hit her in her stomach.

"LIGHT WAVE!" She yelled and it was destroyed. They both jumped up and down screaming 'we did it!' and Star saw that they were ok.

/Later that night/

"I guess I learn my lesson!" she said.

"And that would be" Star said.

"Never trust a clock shop that appears out of nowhere again" she said falling back on her bed.

/END/

Please review!


End file.
